


Loyalty (Somnus Lucis Caelum x Reader)

by QueenCrimson



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCrimson/pseuds/QueenCrimson
Summary: A Somnus x Reader story, long, and somewhat angsty.





	Loyalty (Somnus Lucis Caelum x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Somnus is kinda an ass, but he’s not nearly as bad as Bahamut in my humble opinion. I couldn’t do any of my other work until I finished writing this, which is a danger to my academic career since I have a project proposal due in two days 😅. Written over 2 nights, based on fuzzy dreams and the fact that my subconscious mind doesn't think Somnus can be truly evil and the praised founder king. -Crimson  
> Word count: 9044  
> Warnings: Spoilers to the Episode Ardyn prologue, maybe some DLC spoilers, violence, character death. Nothing all that shocking if you’ve watched the prologue.

“Somnus, you’re brooding again,” _____ smiled to herself as she cut the apple in her hand.

 

“Am I?” He looked over at her, she snickered.

 

“Yes, you seem to be doing it more often lately. What is troubling you my love?” She asked as she looked up at him.

 

“You would stand by me no matter what wouldn’t you?” He asked, she suddenly felt like the gods themselves were scrutinizing her.

 

“Do you truly need to ask? I have loyally stood by you since we were only children, that won’t change.” She said firmly, he nodded and turned to look out the window as the sun disappeared behind the clouds.

 

“That is good to hear,” he responded. The closer they got to the day the gods would choose the rightful heir to the throne, the more distant Somnus became.

 

“Why do you ask?” She asked

 

“I just needed to hear it from you,” he answered, looking back over to her.

 

“Perhaps we should go on a trip together sometime soon. It seems that you could use a break, and a hunt seems like the ideal way to do that. Wouldn’t you say?” She offered, she stabbed a small piece of apple off her plate and offered it to him as he chuckled.

 

“Yes, that sounds wonderful, but only if you can keep up.” He smirked slightly about to take a bite of the apple only for her to pull it away from him at that very moment.

 

“Please, I am the best huntress you will ever meet; I am more than capable of keeping up with you.” She said stubbornly, holding her head up high and crossing her arms as she spoke. He rolled his eyes, pinching her chin to get her to meet his gaze again.

 

“I’m only teasing. You put seasoned hunters to shame.” He smiled this time, and she nodded.

 

“Mhm, and don’t you dare forget,” she responded holding out the apple slice again.

 

“How could I when you keep reminding me every time we hunt together?” He asked, eyeing the slice skeptically this time as if she would pull it away at any minute. “Will you let me eat it this time, or are you going to pull it away again?”

 

“Sorry, I won’t pull it away this time. I would hate for my beloved to starve.” She giggled, he scoffed but allowed her to feed him anyways. “When should we go hunting next?”

 

“In a few weeks, I would prefer to know the state of our kingdom before that,” he answered, and she nodded.

 

“Of course, there is no need to rush, but don’t forget to take breaks, I hate seeing you so stress.” She put her hand on his cheek, and he responded by leaning in and pressing a light kiss against her lips.

 

“With you at my side, I’m sure I will be fine.”

*** 

It was a day of monumental proportions, the day the true king would be named, the day that _____ hoped would finally end the feud between her dear friends. What she had expected was for a calm concession, but it was not what she received. _____ stood beside Aera and Gilgamesh at the top of the steps, right next to the throne of the rightful king. The moment Ardyn entered the throne room, _____ could tell that something was wrong. With so many eyes watching them, now was a time for the brothers to put aside their differences and work together for the sake of their nation. However, the moment Ardyn stepped past Somnus, he stood and glared at his brother.

 

“Do you truly covet the throne so badly brother? The crystal chose me.” Somnus declared boldly, Aera gasped and _____’s eye went wide. “You’ll have to forgive me, but this was the only way I could think to lure a traitor like you here. The gods have spoken, and I am the rightful king!”

 

“And if I object?” Ardyn asked as Somnus summoned his sword with a smirk. _____ couldn’t act even if she wanted to with Gilgamesh blocking standing in the way. The fight between Ardyn and Somnus started, each blow was deflected, but _____ knew it was only a matter of time before one of them gained the upper hand. “I will spare your life if you renounce your claim to the throne.” Ardyn coughed slightly, and Somnus smirked. Both Aera and _____ tensed as they watched the fight; _____ didn’t want to see either of them hurt. She couldn’t start the thought of Aera suffering the loss of her beloved, and she didn’t want to lose Somnus. _____ clenched her fist as one of Ardyn’s deflections sent Somnus tumbling back, but he didn’t waste a moment. Somnus threw a spear at his brother, warping after it right as Ardyn caught it and sent it through his chest. _____ knew this fight would be over if Somnus attacked now, and he was never one to waste an opportunity.

 

“Stop!” Aera cried out, barely slipping past Gilgamesh and running down the steps.

 

“No Aera, don’t!!” _____ cried out to her oldest friend, unable to stop her. Gilgamesh only acted fast enough to stop _____ from lunging after her, but not so quick as to stop Aera. _____ could not move as she watched Aera jump between the two brothers, defending her beloved without a moment of hesitation. Somnus’ sword cut across her back, and she collapsed into Ardyn’s arms, a faint smile gracing her lips.

 

“Aera! Don’t worry, I’m going too—” Ardyn shouted, silenced by Aera’s gentle touch. _____ stepped past Gilgamesh this time, only for him to grab her arm, promptly stopping her in her tracks.

 

“Release me at once Gilgamesh,” she snapped as she glared up at him.

 

“Do not intervene, unless you too wish to perish.” He said to her, and her heart sank.

 

“At who’s hand?” She asked, receiving no response this time as Gilgamesh ushered her back. Strong though she may be, he strength paled in comparison to the men surrounding her. _____ desperately wished she could do something to stop this from going any farther, she wanted to save Aera, and aid Ardyn, but there was little she could do for them.

 

“Forgive me brother, but I must fulfill my calling.” Somnus raised his sword prepared to end Ardyn’s life as he stayed knelt on the floor cradling Aera. Though he didn’t stay like that for long, in an instant he was on his feet again, still holding his beloved. He let out a monstrous scream as black tears stained his face and a suffocating black aura surrounded him. The room erupted into screams as people fled; _____ tensed, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The Ardyn she knew would never submit to the darkness, he was a healer, and beloved by his people.

 

“You must leave _____; it is not safe here,” Gilgamesh said firmly, but she shook her head.

 

“No, I will not leave so easily,” she refused; she would not leave when the people closest to her were all here. Someone had to witness this. Someone needed to know the terrible acts of this day.

 

“Then I trust you will defend yourself if necessary.” She nodded but prayed that it would not come to that. Gilgamesh quickly jumped down to stand beside Somnus as they attacked together, _____ clenched her fists, hiding in the shadows to avoid getting caught in between this clash. Attack after attack, Ardyn continued to stay on his feet, desperately clutching Aera’s body as he ascended the steps to the crystal. Ardyn reached towards it, and _____ could see the desperation on his face; the crystal was his last hope. The moment he touched the crystal, he was thrown backward by its light. He had trusted the gods above and loyally served them; he was the blessed healer, and yet the gods would condemn him. _____ felt hot tears streak her cheeks at the sight of her dear friends hitting the ground. Somnus didn’t waste a moment to approach his fallen brother again, while Ardyn looked around, his eyes momentarily landing on _____.

 

“I am unworthy…” The words slipped out, and _____ shook her head, the tears refusing to stop as Somnus summoned his blade to his hand. The very sword that was forged alongside his brother’s, the blade that was supposed to be used to maintain peace in their kingdom, had become nothing more than an executioner’s blade. Somnus sent the blade directly through Ardyn’s heart, and black smoke burst in all directions, consuming the room before spilling out into the sky. _____ shielded her face until the smoke dissipated to nothing, leaving only the bodies of Ardyn and Aera on the throne room floor, while Somnus hovered over them. His eyes stayed trained to their bodies for a moment before he turned his attention to the outside world. _____ was too stunned to speak, her legs refused to move; she was no stranger to bloodshed, she had stood beside Somnus in countless battle, and yet, this could not compare to anything she’d seen before. She had watched Somnus strike down his brother, and the oracle without a moment of hesitation. Had she intervened, she was sure her fate would have been the same, but she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Somnus’ eyes drifted back to her, she didn’t look away, but she regretted meeting his gaze. The pain it caused her was indescribable; she felt like she no longer knew him; he felt more distant than ever before. He was a man that she once loved and respected, but the person before her felt like a stranger. Somnus turned his back to her, taking in a sharp breath.

 

“Seal him away, his existence must be erased from history for the sake of our kingdom,” the order was directed at his guard, but it didn’t fail to send a chill down _____’s spine. Somnus left the throne room, but _____ couldn’t find it in herself to follow after him. _____’s eyes went to the bodies of Aera and Ardyn, Aera was beyond saving, and Ardyn had been condemned to a life of solitude, and _____ had done nothing to stop it. She stood by and watched her friends suffer; the thought of it made her feel sick.

 

“_____,” the careful call roused her from her thoughts, she looked over to see Gilgamesh standing beside her.

 

“You should follow after Somnus, should you not?” She asked she hoped he would since she couldn’t.

 

“He asked to be left alone, and it seems that you are more in need of a guard at the moment.” He responded, it sounded like a lie; Gilgamesh would never leave Somnus’ side over a reason like that.

 

“I do not need a guard; I need to forget what I just saw.” She whispered; every time she closed her eyes the image came back, as if it were engraved on the back of her eyelids. She couldn’t turn a blind eye to this, but having to watch Somnus’ actions pained her. She loved him, but the man she fell in love with was not this cruel. She needed to talk to him, she wouldn’t accept that he was completely unfazed by this, she wouldn’t accept him isolating himself after what he had done. “If you’ll excuse me Gil, I think I need to find a way to build up my courage.”

***

Hours had passed, and _____ had spent the entire time pacing through the halls trying to find the nerve to speak with her beloved. She had reached the point where she was sitting outside his room but still hadn’t bothered to knock on his door.

 

“Knock on the door, you’ve known him for years, you love him. You’re a knight that has fought beside him through impossible odds. This isn’t something that should be troubling.” She said to herself, yet it did nothing to motivate her. She was afraid that if she didn’t handle this correctly, he would push her away. Losing Aera and Ardyn was bad enough; she didn’t want to risk losing him too. She knew that deep down the man she first fell in love with was still there, and she was the only one with even the hope of finding him. “Now is no time to be a coward.” She mumbled to herself before standing again, she walked up to his door and knocked three times.

 

“Enter,” his voice was cold, but she didn’t hesitate to enter his chamber and close the door behind her.

 

“Somnus,” _____ carefully called his attention. He was in a seat next to one of the many large windows in his room that overlooked the ocean. His gaze traveled over to her for a moment; the coldness in his eyes made her nervous. “Please talk to me.”

 

“There is nothing to talk about.” He looked out his window once again, staring off at the sea.

 

“Would you truly choose to push me away now?” She asked, she cautiously approached him, and knelt beside him, her hands lightly grasping his forearm. “The events of today are life-altering.”

 

“I did not ask for you here, leave _____. I do not want to speak about what happened today, not with you.” He ordered coldly, the way he said her name sounded like it brought a bad taste to his mouth. The corners of her lips fell to a small frown.

 

“I know you are not so cruel as to be unfazed by your actions, I am certain of it. You cannot just—!” She was promptly cut off when he turned his anger on her, pulling his arm away from her as he stood over her. She didn’t waste a minute before jumping to her feet; the look in his eyes made her heart race. She had never felt like she was in danger while standing at his side before, but at this moment, she feared for her safety.

 

“I told you to leave, leave now _____, I do not want to see you!” He snapped, he glared at her with contempt in his eyes. _____ couldn’t help but flinch, her fears from earlier suddenly felt more justified the longer she stood here. “Do not come back; you are not welcome here. Leave me be.”

 

“As you wish your grace, I will leave you be.” His new title passed her lips like venom, she did not want to show fear now. If she did, she worried it would only make this situation worse; she would rather respond with anger of her own. If he wanted her gone so badly, then she would leave without a trace. She turned on her heels, trying to stop the tears that stung the corner of her eyes from falling as she left the room. _____ walked down the hall to her room, quickly entering and closing the door behind her before she allowed her tears to fall. She didn’t feel safe spending the night here; she didn’t want to stay after their confrontation. The question now was where would she go instead. Going to visit her parents wasn’t an option, they would never stop questioning, and the journey was too far to make right now. Visiting the village would be easier, but she would still be badgered. The Temple of the Six was nearby, and she knew the high priest wouldn’t question why she was there, and would most likely allow her to stay as long as she wanted. If she left now, she would probably be able to make it before the road was too dangerous to travel on. With her mind made up, she penned a quick letter in the off chance the Somnus came to see her and laid it on her desk along with her most trusted sword. It was a gift from Somnus, but at the moment it felt too heavy to bring with her, so she chose another blade as she packed the necessary items for the trip. By the time she finished packing, the sun had already set. She sealed her note with her wax seal before she stuck her head out of her room to make sure the coast was clear and discreetly left, only leaving a single candle burning in her room. She snuck down to the stables where her Chocobo happily greeted her. “Hello, I missed you too.”

 

“Dame _____? What brings you to stables so late at night?” The stable hand asked, conveniently walking in with her saddle.

 

“Your timing couldn’t be more perfect, I’m leaving for a trip to the Temple of the Six.” She sent him a small smile, but she just scowled

 

“A trip now? It is very late, it‘s not safe to travel right now,” the stable hand said, frowning at the woman as she took her saddle from him and placed it on her Chocobo.

 

“You needn’t worry, I will be fine, I don’t intend on traveling too far, and the journey is a relatively safe one. I cannot be here tonight.” She made sure everything she needed for her trip was tightly strapped to her bird.

 

“As you say, but please do be careful on your trip, it would be a shame if something were to happen to you as well.” His shoulders slumped, knowing there was no hope in stopping the headstrong woman.

 

“I promise you that I will arrive at the temple without even a scratch. I hope you have a pleasant evening,” she said.

 

“You too, have a safe journey, I hope your time at the temple is enlightening.” The stable hand nodded as she pulled herself onto her Chocobo, quickly snapping the reins and disappearing into the night.

***

Elsewhere in the palace, Somnus pinched the bridge of his nose, his head hadn’t stopped hurting since he sent _____ away.

 

“Gilgamesh, have you seen _____ anywhere?” Somnus questioned his loyal shield, who shook his head.

 

“Not recently, she was in her room the last time anyone checked,” he responded. “Is everything all right your majesty?”

 

“I need to speak with her, I may have been too harsh on her earlier.” He responded, he didn’t want to push her away, but he didn’t know what to say to her. He thought that giving her space would be the best course of action, but the more he thought about it, the worse it made him feel. He hesitantly left his room and walked towards her’s. He didn’t like the thought of having to apologize to her right now, there were too many things he had to apologize for, but losing her was not an option. He knocked on her door but was met with silence. “_____, may I come in?” There was still no response, which was unlike her even when she was angry. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped into her room to find it empty, lit only by a candle on her desk. When he walked up to her desk, he found a letter with her wax seal pressed on it, and her sword laying on top of it. It was her most trusted sword, and a gift he had given her years ago.

 

“What is this?” He questioned while pushing the sword aside, seeing his name written across the top of the note. He took no time in breaking the seal and opening the letter; it was _____’s handwriting without a doubt, though it was messier then letters she usually wrote to him.

 

King Somnus,

 

If you are reading this, then I decided to leave the palace. I am not sure when I will return, but for the time being, I am traveling to the Temple of the Six. Should there be an emergency that requires me, send word and, I will return.

 

Respectfully,

Dame __ _*_

 

It was her handwriting, but she would never sign a letter to him like this, she would never be so formal. She left after sunset because of their argument, and if something happened to her, it would be his fault. He was confident she would arrive safely, but he desperately wanted to follow after her. He knew it wasn’t an option to follow her, the reason she went was most likely to clear her head after the events of today, and she wouldn’t be able to do that with him by her side. He prayed for her safe arrival and returned to his room, he would allow her to choose when she would see him again. 

*** 

An hour had passed since _____ first set out, and she had finally arrived at the temple without running into a single problem on her path. The moment she dismounted from her Chocobo, the high priest greeted her.

 

“Dame _____, what brings you here so late in the evening?” The priest asked the young woman who pulled off her hood and bowed her head in respect.

 

“I need some time to myself and wished to pray. I couldn’t think of a better place to go,” she answered honestly. She would return to Somnus’ palace when the Infernian turned to ice.

 

“Of course, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. The temple always welcomes you,” he answered, sending her a kind smile that she returned, though it was a bit forced.

 

“I am grateful,” she answered. She was not so fortunate as Aera, she could not speak with the gods, yet praying to them still offered her some comfort. She stepped into the prayer room escorted by the head priest, her gaze stayed on the statue of the Draconian. The famed blade-keeper, who was responsible for what had happened to Ardyn and Aera.

 

“I shall leave you be to pray if you should need anything, please just ask the guard to come to get me.” The head priest said, and she nodded.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” she said with a casual smile, the head priest bowed his head slightly, leaving her on her own to pray while the guard stood by the door. She walked farther into the room and knelt before the statues. “Hear me gods above, please answer me. Grant me some solace in these trying times.” She whispered, clasping her hands together. She didn’t expect an answer, she expected the silence she received, yet she still felt disappointed. She wanted to believe that the events of today were not meaningless, that there was a higher purpose to it all. She had so many questions that would never be answered. Why would they allow such a horrible fate to take those dearest to her? Why would they bestow such powers on Ardyn only for those very power to turn him towards the darkness? She prayed that one-day Ardyn would know peace.

 

There was nothing more she could do for him, she could not free him, and even so much as uttering his name would become criminal sooner or later. It seemed to her that Somnus wanted nothing more than to erase his brother from history. The only thing she could do now is stand by Somnus, and make sure that he didn’t do anything worse than this. Though, at this moment, the thought of going back to him only made her feel sick. She swore to stand by him no matter what, she trusted him and his judgment, but how could she forgive him so quickly? On the other hand, how could she not stay when he needed her the most? The Somnus she knew wasn’t the man she saw today, he was carefree, a tease, who loved to nap and hunt. He loved his people and valued his allies, she knew he would do what he believed was best for his people.

 

“Somnus, was this the best we could do?”

***

A week had passed since _____ had first secluded herself in the temple, she spent her days with the men and women that watched over this temple. They shared meals, and she aided them in whatever they might need help with. She welcomed the distractions that were offered here. Any moment she wasn’t distracted was spent praying for Ardyn and Aera, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for what happened to them. There was nothing _____ could have done, but standing by and watching made her feel like a despicable person. She spent days doing charity work and praying, even now she was kneeling in the prayer room.

 

“Forgive me Aera, forgive me Ardyn, I pray that you both know peace,” she whispered, her mind wandered to the thought of Ardyn and Aera enjoying a peaceful afterlife together, though Ardyn’s immortality denied him of such a luxury. Her thoughts were disturbed by a shrill scream from outside the temple doors. _____ quickly looked towards the guard that stood at the doors, who looked just as stunned as her. “What happened?”

 

“I am not sure, allow me to go check,” he said as he bowed his head. He was about to leave, but _____ spoke up before he could. She couldn’t stand by idly, not after the events of last week.

 

“I will accompany you,” she said softly, standing and walking towards the door.

 

“All due respect Lady _____, but you should not get involved, it may be dangerous.” The guard frowned, but she only shook her head.

 

“I am more than capable of defending myself, you needn’t worry. I have trained for many years to perfect my swordsmanship and my magic.” She quickly reassured, although a number of her abilities were given to her by Somnus years ago. Although she was able to fight along-side him with ease even before that, he granted her the ability to use the magic bestowed upon him by the gods for reasons he never explained to her.

 

“As you wish,” the guard responded hesitantly, the pair both scowled as the walls of the temple shook with great force. They exited the small room, walking into the main corridor, which had erupted into chaos. A young priestess nearly ran directly into _____, barely stopping in front of the combat specialist. _____ put her hands on the priestess' shoulders and met her panicked gaze.

 

“What has happened?” _____ asked calmly

 

“Oh, Lady _____! It is terrible! The temple is surrounded by daemons!” The woman cried “it seems that they are trying to break into the temple, you must get to safety while the guards protect the building!”

 

“If it is as bad as you say this temple might be destroyed.” _____ frowned.

 

“I must go help my comrades immediately,” her guard spoke up. “Please Lady _____, go with this priestess, she will take you to a safe place.”

 

“No, I cannot, allow me to accompany you, I assure you I am more than capable of fighting, I spent many years serving the king.” She looked up at him with determined eyes, though he still seemed hesitant to agree, he nodded.

 

“Alright, let us go quickly.” She nodded, sending the priestess off to the nearby safe room before following the guard to the temple entrance. It wasn’t until they started running toward the entrance that she realized how wildly impractical her clothing was for combat. Her white dress offered her little protection, and her shoes were not meant for the type of movements she’d need to fight. She cursed her decision in clothing for this trip, but she would have to make do with what she had, she would not stand by this time. The chaos in the halls didn’t compare to the sight before her, more daemons were surrounding the temple than she’d ever seen before, and the guards didn’t stand a chance against them. “Gods above…”

 

“Now is no time to hesitate, fighting is the only choice we have, they will destroy this temple and everyone in it if you run now.” She gritted her teeth as she summoned her blade. The weight of it felt off, she hadn’t used this sword in ages, but it was the only one she had at the moment. She glanced around, before calling over one of the guards. “You there, do you think you can make it to the stables?”

 

“Per-Perhaps, why do you ask?” He asked, she nodded and looked back to the daemons in front of them.

 

“My Chocobo is in the stables, I need you to take it and go to King Somnus’ palace, when you arrive, find a castle guard and tell them what has happened here. Make sure to tell them that you were sent by Dame _____ __*__, tell them I will hold off the daemons, but we need more guards. Go quickly!” She ordered, she couldn’t go herself, they needed her here.

 

“Yes, of course!” He quickly ran towards the stables, she prayed that he would make it in time.

 

“Gods above, protect us.” She bowed her head before charging forward. 

***

At the palace of Somnus, the young king sat on his own, looking at the stars that covered the night sky. Peaceful though it may have been, the silence was eerie, he had grown used to _____’s attention and her quick wit. He was beginning to question if it was wise allowing her to leave like this. He wanted to give her time to collect her thoughts, but if he didn’t act, then there was a chance that she may never return. As loyal as she was, surely even she had her limits, and pushing her away after what happened wouldn’t make her want to come back. He didn’t want to hurt her any more than he already had.

 

“Perhaps it’s time I went to check on her,” he mumbled to himself, leaning back in her seat with a small sigh. He decided on visiting the temple first thing in the morning since it was too late to go now.

 

“Your majesty!” Somnus looked over at the call to see one of the castle guards running down the hall. He knelt before his king, out of breath and sweating, and not wasting a moment to speak. “A messenger from the Temple of the Six has arrived with a message from Dame _____!”

 

“What has happened?” He quickly questioned.

 

“Daemons have surrounded the temple, she says they are outnumbered and in need of assistance!” He responded Somnus’ eyes widened. He hadn’t been worried about _____ staying at the temple because it was typically well guarded, and daemons rarely appeared there.

 

“Should I send the guards?” Gilgamesh asked

 

“Yes, but we are going as well.” Somnus stood, much to their surprise.

 

“All due respect, but it is unwise for you to travel, you are king now,” Gilgamesh said. He couldn’t help but tense at the thought, it was dangerous for him to leave this late at night, especially when they didn’t know what kind of battle they would be walking into.

 

“I don’t care, _____ is there, and I will not stand by when she is in danger.” Somnus confidently walked down the hall towards the stables. His duty was to protect his people, he wouldn’t sit by when they were in danger. He wouldn’t allow _____ to fight by herself; Somnus would always fight beside her. 

***

“Dame _____, your swordsmanship is outstanding.” One of the guards marveled as she cut down yet another daemon. There were only a few were left standing, but many of the guards that were here were killed in the struggle. Should anymore appear, they wouldn’t be able to fight back anymore.

 

“Stay focused, we’re still surrounded,” _____ responded, flicking her wrist and stabbing the daemon that appeared behind her. She was lucky to only have sustained a few cuts and scrapes so far, but she couldn’t take much more of this. The fighting felt endless, and she was running on little energy at this point. It was already past midnight when the daemons first attacked, and after cutting down so many of them, she was getting tired. Suddenly, she heard more screams as the ground beneath her feet shook. “What now?!”

 

“Another daemon!” Someone shouted, and her blood ran cold as a massive daemon appeared before them. It made all the other daemons she had executed so far look small, and it’s razor sharp claws has already taken out three guards.

 

“Dame _____, what should we do?” One of the guards questioned, she shook her head.

 

“I don’t know, I have never seen a daemon like this.” She answered breathlessly, she took in a breath, there was only one thing to do. “Everyone, focus your attacks on the new enemy!” She ordered, charging towards the new daemon. Its claw shot towards her, and she expertly deflected it with her sword. The guards around her followed her lead, but it didn’t seem to slow down the daemon in the slightest. Each attack only added to their exhaustion, _____ hoped that the guard she sent to Somnus’ palace has made it, or else this situation might truly be hopeless. Trying to fight the new enemy along with the enemies that were already there was more difficult than she would care to admit. It seemed that they were slowly making progress, but it was painfully slow progress. Time was passing, and if they could make it to dawn everything would be fine, but making it that far seemed impossible. _____’s fight was starting to get sloppy, she was aggressive and burning through her energy quickly.

 

_____ fought off the urge to scream as the daemon’s claw cut across her leg, stalling her long enough for it to swing its arm towards her. It hit her with enough force to send her directly into one of the stone pillars of the temple. She fell to a knee, watching the daemon and trying to strategize but coming up with nothing. She was almost completely out of energy, she would not be able to keep this up much longer, and with only a few guards remaining, the odds did not appear to be in their favor. This daemon was too strong for them to take in their current condition, had it not been for the numerous fights leading up to this one than perhaps she would have been able to manage it, but now? Now she didn’t have the energy to keep fighting, and blood seeping into her white dress was a firm reminder that she was running out of time. She had the energy for one last assault, and if she failed to finish it, it would mean her life. She couldn’t help but feel that it was justice for her inability to act when Aera and Ardyn needed her the most.

 

“Dame _____, are you alright?!” One of the guards questioned

 

“I’m okay, but I fear that I am at my limit,” she said softly, “we must finish this in the next attack, lest we all perish here.”

 

“May the gods above have mercy on us.” The guard beside her said as she charged up her last attack, dashing towards the daemon faster than ever before, and skillfully dodging all of its attacks. She was sure that the beast was at its limits as well, but she wasn’t sure that she had enough strength to finish it.

 

“Gods above, protect us,” she said almost silently. Her attack landed and broke off one of the daemons appendages, but it wasn’t enough. She stumbled and fell to her knee at the feet of the daemon; it raised its claw above its head, and in that moment time around her slowed. She didn’t want to die like this, there were still too many things she still had to do. Yet here she knelt, staring down the monster before her that was devoid of all forms of sympathy. _____ took in a sharp breath and stared up at it in defiance, using the last of her strength to throw her sword directly at the daemon’s head, and watching it scream in pain. She could be satisfied with what she did, she protected innocent people, and it was almost dawn. Even if she fell here, the people of this temple would be safe, and her job would be done. With that as her final thought, she bowed her head as the daemon before her brought down its massive claw. “It is in your hands now.” The world around her went silent as she waited for its last attack, but it never came.

 

“I think not.” The all too gentle words barely reached _____’s ears as she quickly looked up again to see a streak of blue blur past her vision. An array of swords struck down the daemon in an instance, and she was awestruck. Of all the people she expected to come to her aid, the newly crowned king was at the bottom of the list. _____ gasped as the daemon began to fall towards her, but before she could even make an attempt to tumble away an arm wrapped around her waist and she was kneeling on the stone steps of the temple entrance.

 

“Somnus?” She looked up at the man who had just rescued her from what would have been a hopeless situation. He tensely watched the daemon dissipate from their view, his arms still wrapped around _____.

 

“Your majesty!” The few guards that remained from the attack called out in surprise, he only briefly acknowledged them before turning his sights to _____.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, for a moment she forgot how to speak.

 

“I-What are you doing here? That was—!” She snapped out of her daze, worrying about Somnus more than herself now. There was no reason for him to be here, and no reason for him to travel here so late at night.

 

“Why am I not surprised that your first reaction is to scold me for coming to your aid? Rest _____, you have had a long night.” He shook his head with a small smile.

 

“Somnus you…”

 

“Hush, do you need more direct orders? You have lost too much blood, rest now so I can get you home in time to save your life.” He didn’t need to say more; her eyes were already involuntarily fluttering shut.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**

_“_____, what on Eos are you doing?” _____ heard a quiet giggle and opened her eyes to see Aera hoovering over her with a small smile. _____ glanced around to see herself surrounded by white sylleblossoms in a garden she didn’t recognize. The area beyond the garden was shrouded by a thick fog. It felt like a peaceful dream, one that _____ couldn’t believe she was fortunate enough to receive._

_“Aera? Where am I?” She asked, slightly panicked, Aera only laughed and pulled her friend up so at least she was sitting upright._

_“Did you forget the sylleblossoms garden near your family home?” She asked_

****

_“No, but I don’t see my home anywhere,” she quipped, Aera shook her head._

_“Then perhaps it would be more accurate to say that this is a significant place to you. Either way, what’s more important is that I’m here.” She pointed out, _____’s shoulders slumped._

_“Of course, it is, but it makes me feel like the reason the Temple of the Six was attacked by daemons was some kind of retribution for my inability to act, or maybe out of spite of the gods themselves. Aera, I’m so sorry,” she said. _____ couldn’t help but frown, as happy as she was to see Aera smiling like this, it only added to her guilt. For Aera to have her happiness stolen away so quickly, it all seemed so unfair._

_“It was preordained, there was nothing you could have done to change what happened. I do wish that things could have been different, but this is the only option we were given. Please don’t blame yourself anymore.” Aera grasped _____’s hands, the same caring smile she always had._

_“What Somnus did, it was unforgivable, but I—.”_

_“You still love him, don’t you?” She asked, though she already knew the answer._

_“I’m sorry,” _____ apologized again._

_“For being in love? Don’t apologize, be with him, love him and enjoy your life. What happened to Ardyn and myself cannot be undone, but that does not mean that you should not be happy.” She reassured _____ as the woman looked down at the flowers surrounding her._

_“He’s traveled down such a dark path, and he’s pushed me away. I swore to always stand by him, but what if he no longer wants that?” _____ asked_

_“If anyone can guide Somnus down the right path, it is you. In fact, it is your job to guide him down the right path. He needs you, even when he tries to push you away.” Aera answered before reaching towards _____ and wrapping her in a tight hug. “You are strong enough to go down this path, there is nothing you cannot accomplish so long as you continue fighting for what if right. The gods stand with you _____.”_

_“The gods stand with me?” _____ asked in confusion._

_“Of course, why else do you think that you are able to see me now?” Aera asked, pulling away to smile at _____. “They know of your heart and your loyalty, they can hear your prayers.”_

_“Thank you Aera, thank you for telling me this,” _____ said as she let out a shaky breath. “I am so thankful that I was able to get to know you.”_

_“I will always be here for you, even if I can no longer see you in the waking world.” Aera’s smile grew._

_“I hope that you are able to be at peace here Aera,” _____ said as she met her friend’s gaze._

_“One day we shall all be at peace.” Aera’s voice started to sound distant to _____ “it’s nearly time for you to return to your beloved. I am glad that we had a chance to see each other one last time.”_

_“I’m glad too, goodbye Aera, I will think of you every day.” She sent Aera one last smile before she closed her eyes._

**

 _____’s eyes opened slowly, and the early morning light immediately flooding her vision; she felt slightly disoriented as she inspected her surroundings. Bandages were securely wrapped around her torso and hands, and a loosely fitting white dress touched her skin. She didn’t remember how she got here, or how long she had been asleep, but she felt at ease.

 

“It is good to see that you are finally awake.” _____ looked over to the balcony where none other than Somnus himself stood. She slowly sat up, ignoring the sharp pricks of pain as her body protested.

 

“Som—King Somnus,” she corrected herself, feeling both uncomfortable and a bit confused. His quiet chuckle seemed loud in the large room, loud and almost bitter. Somnus walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring her down, she didn’t dare look away.

 

“You are laying in my bed, calling me king is unnecessary,” he responded. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I am fine, but why am I here?” She questioned, the last time they had an actual conversation, he had made it very clear that he did not want her here. “You made it very clear that you did not want me at your side the last time we spoke.”

 

“Is that why you vanished in the dead of night to that secluded temple?” He asked this time she looked down at her hands.

 

“Why did you come to the temple so late at night?” She responded to his question with a question of her own, unable to meet his gaze. Somnus’ hand went to the side of her face, forcing her to look back up at him as he loomed over her.

 

“I was worried about you, I caught word that the temple was under attack and immediately set out.” Her eyes widened at his response.

 

“But why? You’re king now, you can’t just run off into danger like that!” She protested “much less because of me.”

 

“I am fully capable of caring for myself, had I not come when I did, I fear that you would not be alive.” He stared into her eyes, oddly comforted by her stunned silence “do you truly believe that I would not come to your aid?”

 

“Somnus, it is not your duty to come to my aid.” She scowled out of nothing but confusion, still meeting his gaze as she spoke.

 

“But it is. How could I sit by knowing that the reason you were in that situation was because you were trying to escape me?” He asked with a frown of his own, she hadn’t expected him to care. “I sent you away was because I did not need your comfort when you yourself still needed to heal. I could not stand the thought of you comforting me when my actions caused you such pain. There was nothing I could say or do that would change what you witnessed. I am sorry for what happened, I wish it did not have to come to this, but I had to do what was best for our kingdom. I never intended for Aera to get hurt, but I could not allow my brother to take the throne, our people would have been in danger. I cannot expect you to be okay with what happened and I expect you to hate me for it, but I felt that you at least needed to know why.”

 

“I was not okay with what happened, I am still not okay with it, but how can I hate you when I stood by and did nothing? I could not stop Aera from intervening, and there was nothing that I could have done to help Ardyn. What happened was terrible, but it cannot be undone now. All we can hope is that the events of the past are not repeated. Go forward as a kind ruler, do not allow for anymore needless bloodshed. I know that you care for your subjects, and, despite your actions over the past few years, I know you are a kind person. I hope to see you become a great ruler one day because I know you are capable of it.” _____ wrapped her arms around his waist, much to his surprise. He did not expect her to be so forgiving, how could he after seeing the pain on her face only a week ago? Regardless, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, keeping her as close as he could. “You will go on to do great things, just promise me that you will never allow something like the events of last week to happen again.”

 

“I promise you that I will rise to meet your expectations, but will you stay at my side for all of it?” He asked, absentmindedly trailing his hand down her spine.

 

“Of course, I swore I would always stay at your side, that has not changed.” She answered firmly, and he chuckled once again, but this time it was much lighter than before.

 

“I am not so sure that you understood what I was asking of you,” he said, an amused lilt to his words.

 

“Hm?” She responded

 

“I could put you in nearly combat situation, and you would excel, but you are painfully oblivious to my feelings.” He mused, unable to stop himself from smiling.

 

“Somnus...” she pouted.

 

“Forgive me, I suppose I should be more forward.” He pulled away from her to get a clear look at her face. “That kingdom that I am building will need a queen, and I want you.”

 

“Really?” She asked quietly, they had been together for so long but somehow, she didn’t expect this.

 

“Yes, you have stood by me through countless mistakes. I know that with you at my side, we will lead our people towards a prosperous future.” Her expression made him want to tease her, but it could wait until later. “Marry me _____.”

 

“I am laying in your bed wrapped in bandages and probably look like I just lost a fight against the Gods, and you would propose to me now?” She practically squeaked.

 

“You do not look like you lost a fight against the gods, in fact, you are as beautiful as always. There is no better time for me to do this, seeing as how you keep putting yourself in harm's way, maybe this will motivate you to stay safe.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“You know that I don’t intentionally put myself in those situations!” She retorted with an indignant pout carved into her face.

 

“I am aware, you just happen to care too much,” he chuckled. “What do you say? Or do you need to think about it?”

 

“I don’t need to think about it, though saying yes to such an unromantic proposal hurts my pride.” She looked up at him with a small smile.

 

“I suppose I will have to make it up to you later then, when you’re no longer bedridden.” He hummed, leaning closer to her with an almost teasing smile.

 

“You know, I really am fine, it was only a few cuts and scrapes.” This time she was the one to roll her eyes, while he quirked a brow.

 

“I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that, having things this way plays out in my favor,” he responded, she tilted her head.

 

“Oh?” She couldn’t see how this was a favorable outcome.

 

“It gives me more time to plan this romantic proposal that you seem to want.” He smirked slightly when her eyes widened.

 

“I-I was kidding! You don’t need to do anything more!” She protested

 

“But I must, it would be shameful of me to not give you a proposal fitting for the future queen. I would hate to not meet your incredibly high expectations.” He chuckled as she shook her head.

 

“Somnus no, it really isn’t necessary!” She blushed

 

“Perhaps I should start by speaking with your parents. It would be rude of me to not ask for their permission. I should make sure you have the finest—.” She silenced his teasing with a kiss that he was more than happy to return. Her hands went to the sides of his face while his hands traveled down to her waist, and they both closed their eyes. _____ savored the sweet kiss, it had been quite some time now since they shared their last kiss, but the mood was different now. Now, she was kissing the man that would soon be her husband,

 

“Why must you be like this?” She pouted as she pulled away from him.

 

“As I recall, when we first started spending time together I was merciless when it came to teasing you. Moreover, you fell in love with me during that time.” He answered

 

“Keep teasing me like this, and you’ll receive the same response I gave you when we were children. I don’t care if you are the king,” she quipped. He laughed before pressed his forehead against hers.

 

“Pinching my cheeks is hardly a threat my love, but I will relent. I wouldn’t want to fluster you too much, though it does make me wonder how you’ll fair over some other aspects of our relationship.” He mused with a smirk gracing his lips.

 

“What are you talking about now?” She pursed her lips and raised a brow, failing to calm herself.

 

“After we get married, people will expect an heir, I wonder how that will go.” He responded as he closed his eyes with an innocent smile while a bright blush tinted her cheeks.

 

“Somnus…”

 

“Hm?” He responded, opening his eyes again to see her glaring at him.

 

“That proposal of yours better be the best proposal you have ever done.” She pinched his cheek and pulled it out of sheer annoyance “because if it’s not, you’ll be short a fiancée at this honeymoon that you already seem to be planning.”

 

“Perhaps I went too far.” He chuckled, having to put in the effort to get her to release his cheek. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop now, just let go!”

 

“Hm, fine, you’re lucky that I’m kinder than you.” She released her hold on his cheek, quickly pressing a kiss to the area that was now stained red.

 

“I most certainly am, now let’s take a nap, all of this talking it draining.” He didn’t wait for a response before falling on to the bed to lie beside her. It was far from the first time they had shared a bed, in fact, they spent more time together taking naps than she cared to admit.

 

“I just woke up, isn’t it too early to take a nap?” She asked, he just chuckled and wrapped her in his tight embrace.

 

“It is never too early, and seeing as how I can’t think of anything better to do with you at the moment this seems like the best option.” He hummed, his eyes already shut.

 

“Let’s go hunting,” she chirped, though it was only meant to be a joke. He opened his eyes to look down at her, his brow twitched ever so slightly.

 

“When I ask your parents for permission to marry you, I should ask if you were born this reckless.” He responded dryly.

 

“I was just kidding, besides, if anyone is to blame for my recklessness, it’s you.” She quipped

 

“Oh?” He squeezed her waist, trying to avoid touching any of her injuries.

 

“When the man you love keeps charging into fights, it’s difficult to sit by and watch.” She snuggled closer to him.

 

“I will make sure to keep that in mind, I would hate for the woman I love to be hurt because of me.” He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. “I love you, I will spend the rest of our lives proving it to you.”

 

“I’ll hold you to it.” She smiled to herself as her eyes fluttered shut, and she enjoyed the warm embrace of her king.


End file.
